


A Sinner Kissed an Angel

by DeGuerre



Series: You And I Are a Gang of Losers [2]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeGuerre/pseuds/DeGuerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Mellie attend a wedding and take their relationship to the next level.  This is a continuation of my series "You and I Are a Gang of Losers," which explores happier times in the long history of the Grants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sinner Kissed an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

“Looks like you’re going to be next in line to take that walk down the aisle, Fitz,” Mike said, patting his friend on the back.  “She is exquisite.”

Fitz nearly choked on his drink.  He and Mellie had only been dating for six months.  Hell, they hadn’t even been intimate yet…which had to be some kind of record for Fitz.  There had been lots of kissing and fondling, but that’s as far as it went.  She wasn’t a virgin, but the only other man she’d ever been intimate with was her high school sweetheart whom she’d broken up with her freshman year in college and she wanted to take things slow.  She would be starting her senior year in the fall. 

Fitz followed Mike’s eye over to the dance floor where Mellie seemed to be having the time of her life with Mike’s grandfather.  He couldn’t help but smile as he watched her make the old man’s night.  She was stunning in her aqua colored silk chiffon dress—the deep v accentuating her long neck.  It stopped just at the knee, showing off her long legs, and her hair fell in soft waves around her face.  Her simple silver necklace and earrings matched the silver strappy heels that finished the look. 

He’d invited her to be his date to Mike’s wedding and it was the first time they’d be spending the night together.  She’d flown all the way from Boston to Santa Barbara and arrived with only enough time to have a quick shower and get changed before they had to leave for the wedding ceremony.  They could have stayed with his parents, but it was going to be awkward enough spending the night together for the first time without having his parents around.  He wasn’t expecting it and definitely wouldn’t push her to do anything she wasn’t ready for, but if she felt she wanted to take their relationship to the next level he wanted her to be comfortable.  He’d been the perfect gentleman and offered her a separate room, but she’d refused.  They’d fallen asleep together on her sofa or his many times.  Sharing a bed shouldn’t be much different, she’d explained.

Michael Preston was Fitz’s best friend from high school and he’d married his high school sweetheart Cheryl Gallagher, who’d grown up next door to Fitz.  He was happy that Mellie had agreed to accompany him—he thought it was time for him to meet his friends.  He’d been nervous at first.  They were a protective group—Mike, Cheryl, Thomas Rittenhouse, and Alicia Graham—they hadn’t always taken to his girlfriends and Mellie was 7 years his junior.  Surprisingly, all of them instantly loved her.  He shouldn’t have expected anything less, really.  She was charming, funny, intelligent…what was there not to like?  She had instantly hit it off with the whole group and they’d all accepted her with open arms.

“Introducing me to Mels is the only good thing my father has ever done for me,” Fitz finally responded as he watched Mellie finish up on the dance floor and start walking toward where he was sitting.  He noticed that she shivered a bit and stood to take off her jacket.   The day had been perfect for an outdoor wedding, but the night air was starting to turn cold.  He draped the jacket over her shoulders when she arrived.  “I don’t want you to catch a chill.”

“Thank you.”

The only seat available was his.  He could have just stood and let her have it, but he had a better plan in mind.  He sat back down then pulled her into his lap, resting his hand on her hip.  The group of friends sat around laughing and talking for over an hour before Fitz noticed Mellie trying to stifle a yawn.  She’d had a long flight, a long day, and no time to rest. 

“Are you ready to go, sweetie?” Fitz asked as he stroked Mellie’s back.  He reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.  “You’ve got to be exhausted.”

They both laughed as his friends let out a collective “aww” at the mushy display of affection.  Before she could even get a word out to answer his question, she yawned again.  Yes, it was definitely time to get her back to the hotel and in bed.  They said their goodbyes to the happy newlyweds and the rest of Fitz’s friends.  After a round of hugs, they made their way to the car Fitz hired and settled in for the 45 minute ride back to the hotel.  Mellie almost immediately cuddled up against him, crossing her legs toward him.  She fell asleep soon after and he was determined not to wake her until they arrived at their destination. 

***************************

When they made it back to their room, Fitz took a seat at the edge of the bed, kicked off his shoes and loosened his tie.  Mellie had placed his jacket neatly in a chair and was making her way over to sit on the other side of the bed when Fitz caught her wrist and pulled her to stand between his legs.  He said nothing, just bent and tugged at her foot until she lifted it for him.  She had to rest her hands on his shoulders for balance.  He unbuckled one shoe then the other and removed them from her feet.  When he was done he cupped her hips in his hands and rested his forehead against her stomach.  He could feel her delicate fingers sliding through his curls as he fought the urge to slide his hands beneath her dress.  He wanted to make love to her so badly it was almost painful.

“Unzip me, please?” she asked, turning her back to him and sweeping her hair aside.  He stood and obliged her request, letting his knuckles drag lightly along the smooth skin of her back.  He finish with a soft kiss to the nape of her neck.  She inhaled sharply and quickly turned to face him.  He thought he’d pushed his luck too far and opened his mouth to apologize, but she cut him off by crashing her lips to his. 

He was surprised at first, but soon relaxed into the kiss and rested his hands on her lower back, then slowly moved them lower until her perfect backside was safely in his grasp.  Mellie busied her hands by removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.  Finally stepping back from their kiss, she made a move to discard her dress, but Fitz stopped her and removed it himself.  She was standing before him in a black lace bra and matching panties and she was breathtaking.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, stepping toward her.  With one finger, he raised her chin until she was looking up at him.  He couldn’t resist pressing a sweet kiss to that adorable dimple.  “Are you sure about this, Mels?  If you’re not ready I understand.  I…”

“Fitz,” she interrupted.  “I’m fine.  I’m ready.  I want this.”

“I’m overdressed,” he smirked and quickly stripped down to his boxers.  Taking her hand, he led her over to the bed and laid her down gently before sprawling out beside her. 

Pulling her into his arms, they made out for what seemed like hours.  Fitz wanted to take his time with her, to show her every ounce of love he had for her in his heart through his worship of her body.  Somewhere along the way, in a flurry of hands and lips, her bra and panties disappeared along with his boxers.  She gasped into his mouth as his thumb lazily caressed the hardened peak of her nipple.

“I love you, Mellie,” he whispered as he kissed along her jaw line and down her neck.  It never occurred to him that this was the first time he’d said it, but it felt right.  He lightly grazed her collar bone with his teeth before continuing to kiss down her body and give her breasts ample attention—suckling one nipple then the other.

Her fingers tangled in his hair as he continued on his mission—lips soft against her skin as he kissed down her stomach.  Soft moans escaped her lips as he neared his destination causing memories of their first meeting to flood his head.  Raising up onto his knees, he kissed both of her knees before parting her legs, leaving her splayed open before him.  He let his eyes drink in the sight of her, let himself inhale the intoxicating scent of her arousal and he didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky, but he was thankful. 

He couldn’t stop himself any longer.  He had to taste her, feel her, and hear her call out his name as he pleasured her.  Dipping his head, he pressed his lips to the small patch of neatly trimmed curls between her legs. He let his tongue delve into her folds, taking his time to tease her until her hips started to thrust seeking more pleasure.  She wanted more and he was more than willing to give it.  Slowly, he slid one finger into her—testing her reaction before adding a second and then gently circling her clit with his thumb.

Her hands fisted the sheets and her back arched up off the bed at the sensation.  Fitz couldn’t help but be a little bit proud of his handiwork as her mouth formed a satisfied “o.”  Her hips moved in time with the slow, steady rhythm of his thrusts and he knew she was getting close when her inner muscles started to clench around his fingers.  Shifting above her, he leaned down to suckle softly on her nipple and just that quickly she was falling apart…a strangled squeak escaping her lips and her orgasm washed over her.  Never faltering, he continued to stroke her until she became too sensitive and pushed his hand away. 

“Oh my, Fitz, that was…”

“Just the beginning, baby,” he interrupted as he licked every drop of her from his fingers.  Mellie’s chest heaved as she tried to get her breathing under control.  While she recovered, he made his way over to the nightstand and rolled on a condom. 

Settling between her legs, he kissed her.  She could taste herself as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.  He couldn’t resist kissing her chin before moving along her jawline and neck.  She let out a soft moan and squirmed beneath him as her sensitive nipples rubbed against his chest.  Just the sound of her alone—it was almost enough to send him over the edge and he wasn’t even inside her yet.

“Gorgeous,” Fitz whispered as he took a moment to just look into her eyes.  She smiled and blushed under his gaze.  He pressed another soft kiss to her dimpled chin before claiming her lips once more in a bruising kiss.  That dimple was his absolute favorite part of her body.  “So cute.”

Mellie could feel Fitz’s erection hard and hot against her belly and she wanted him inside her so badly she was throbbing in anticipation.  Never breaking the kiss, she spread her legs wider, shifted beneath him until his shaft rubbed against her clit and rotated her hips, causing him to moan into her mouth.

“I love you so much, Fitz,” she whispered against his lips as her fingers tangled into the curls at the back of his head. 

He couldn’t wait anymore.  He could feel how warm and wet she was even through the barrier of the condom.  As gently as he could, he eased into her, finally joining their bodies.  She hissed at the feeling and Fitz stilled, allowing her time to adjust to the feel of him.  Slowly he began to move, alternating between shallow and deep thrusts, drawing out their pleasure for as long as he could.  He was finally making love to the woman he loved and he was in no rush to finish.

“My God, Mellie, you feel so good.”

She moaned loudly and he pulled all the way out before burying himself inside her warmth one again.  Her back arched off the bed and her hands fisted into the sheets.  Fitz took advantage of the opportunity by grabbing a pillow and shoving it between her lower back on the bed, changing the angle of her hips.  They were both so close and Mellie gasped at the new sensation as the change in angle brought his pelvic bone in contact with her clit. 

Fitz knew she was close when her legs started to shake and she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth.  She was so tight and wet that he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but he wanted to make sure she was taken care of first.  Hooking an arm beneath her knee, raising her leg higher and changing the angle once more.  He picked up the pace and continued to thrust deeply.  A shock of painful pleasure shot though her body as the head of his penis tapped her cervix.  A few more thrusts was all it took and she keened loudly and called out his name as her second orgasm wracked her body.  The way she clenched around him made Fitz tumble right after her. 

Still sheathed inside her, he collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him holding him close.  Her fingers played in the curls at the back of his head and he pressed soft kisses to her chest and collar bones as they tried to catch their breath.  After a few minutes he rolled off of her and she whimpered at the separation.  He extracted himself from the bed to go dispose of the condom and get cleaned up, then returned with a warm washcloth and towel to clean her up.  She reached for it, but he stilled her hand and lovingly took care of her himself.  Her heart melted just a little bit more. 

Fitz left the bed once more to dispose of the towel and cloth, but returned quickly and slipped into a pair of pajama pants.  Grabbing and old Navy tee from his suitcase, he returned to the bed and slipped it over Mellie’s head.  She yawned loudly and flopped back onto the bed.  She was exhausted and had an early flight in the morning. 

“Honey, could you set the alarm for 6:00 am, please?” She said as she curled onto her side facing Fitz.  The alarm clock was on his side of the bed, so he set it, then flipped the switch that turned off both bedside lamps.  He lay down beside her and pulled her body closer until she rested her head on his chest.  She sighed contentedly as he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.  She had never felt so relaxed and loved in her life.  It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep.  Fitz stayed awake for a while longer just listening to her steady breathing and falling more in love with her every minute.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  



End file.
